Dead But Not Forgotten
by MesshaBlack
Summary: On Hold! Can the dead come back to life, can they lead normal lives? Would anything change would the people in her life hate her for bring them back? Would they be happy or would the Ministry take control and destroy everything she worked so hard for.
1. I Will Not Give Up!

They war had been over for a few years now; the wizarding was a better and happier place to be. She finally went and took her N.E.W.T test, and passed with flying colors. Hermione didn't take the same path and Harry and Ron she was sick of fighting evil, she also didn't was to track down the last of the Death Eaters. She wanted something that was challenging to her mind. So she become an Unspeakable, she loved her job. Right now she was trying to figure out the purpose of the Veil.

If she could she could bring the Weasley boys back out and maybe Sirius. George, Fred, Charlie and Percy had all died with the down fall of Voldmort. She could take the pain that the family was feeling with their loved ones gone, Mrs. Weasley was not the same with all four of her boys gone.

Hermione was tired as could be, she had been up following the lead she come across and nothing seemed to be working. She knew that maybe if she went home and got some sleep she could maybe figure something out with fresh new eyes. With a huge sigh she looked back at the Veil.

"I promise I will get you all out of there one way or another." Hermione walked out to go home and get some rest.

**Behind the Veil**

The people looked after Hermione with longing eyes, they all wanted out to be with the ones they loved. They knew that sooner or later Hermione would figure it out; she was the brightest witch since Lily Potter. They all knew what Hermione had to do to get them out, but they soon realized that she couldn't hear them telling her.

She was so close and didn't know it, so close to setting them all free. When they were all killed they were sent straight to the Veil, were they run across Sirius. He soon told them that it was not their time to die and until someone could find out how to get them out they were stuck there. It could be year's maybe years after everyone they loved died.

Their hope was renewed when they seen Hermione walked into the room and find out she was going to be working on the Veil. They could feel the freedom just inches away.

Charlie turned to look at the young lady with them, "Do you think she will figure it out very soon?"

"Yes, I think soon we will be hugging and living the lives we were meant to very soon" the young lady said.

"I hope she figures it out soon I want to see Harry!" Sirius said

They all nodded their heads that wanted to see all the people they left behind.

**Next Morning**

Hermione woke up only after a few hours of sleep; Dumbledore came to her in a dream telling her how to pull their loved ones out of the Veil. Hermione raced to get dressed and to work to try.

Hermione had been working for hours on what Dumbledore had told her in her sleep and nothing was coming of it. She was getting very pissed off that nothing seemed to be working any more. How could she be such a fool for thinking she could figure out the mystery of the Veil? She might as well go to lunch before Harry tried to come in and get her again, Ron was still on his mission. She sighed and walked out the door locking it behind her.

Hermione smiled when she seen Harry waiting for her at their usual table with her lunch already waiting on her. She smiled when he looked up. She bent over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You look worn out Mione, have you been getting sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I've been getting sleep." She lied.

"Anything new with the Veil?" Harry asked

"No"

"Hermione you need to give up on that thing, you never going to be able to bring back anyone, you're just wasting your time and setting yourself up for heartache. Don't look at me like that you can't bring them back! Just give up already Hermione!"

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry; she got up and just walked away from him. She was sick of Harry and Ron telling her to just give up. They were the only two that knew what she was up to. Both of the boys had no hope in her, she was sick of them doing that to her.

No one knew it but Ginny that Hermione had a crush on Sirius before he died and developed on Charlie a year after Sirius died. She just shook her head and walked in the room to get the surprise of her life.

Please Review, tell me if you like it or not.


	2. I Told You I Would

They war had been over for a few years now; the wizarding was a better and happier place to be. She finally went and took her N.E.W.T test, and passed with flying colors. Hermione didn't take the same path and Harry and Ron she was sick of fighting evil, she also didn't was to track down the last of the Death Eaters. She wanted something that was challenging to her mind. So she become an Unspeakable, she loved her job. Right now she was trying to figure out the purpose of the Veil.

If she could she could bring the Weasley boys back out and maybe Sirius. George, Fred, Charlie and Percy had all died with the down fall of Voldmort. She could take the pain that the family was feeling with their loved ones gone, Mrs. Weasley was not the same with all four of her boys gone.

Hermione was tired as could be, she had been up following the lead she come across and nothing seemed to be working. She knew that maybe if she went home and got some sleep she could maybe figure something out with fresh new eyes. With a huge sigh she looked back at the Veil.

"I promise I will get you all out of there one way or another." Hermione walked out to go home and get some rest.

**Behind the Veil**

The people looked after Hermione with longing eyes, they all wanted out to be with the ones they loved. They knew that sooner or later Hermione would figure it out; she was the brightest witch since Lily Potter. They all knew what Hermione had to do to get them out, but they soon realized that she couldn't hear them telling her.

She was so close and didn't know it, so close to setting them all free. When they were all killed they were sent straight to the Veil, were they run across Sirius. He soon told them that it was not their time to die and until someone could find out how to get them out they were stuck there. It could be year's maybe years after everyone they loved died.

Their hope was renewed when they seen Hermione walked into the room and find out she was going to be working on the Veil. They could feel the freedom just inches away.

Charlie turned to look at the young lady with them, "Do you think she will figure it out very soon?"

"Yes, I think soon we will be hugging and living the lives we were meant to very soon" the young lady said.

"I hope she figures it out soon I want to see Harry!" Sirius said

They all nodded their heads that wanted to see all the people they left behind.

**Next Morning**

Hermione woke up only after a few hours of sleep; Dumbledore came to her in a dream telling her how to pull their loved ones out of the Veil. Hermione raced to get dressed and to work to try.

Hermione had been working for hours on what Dumbledore had told her in her sleep and nothing was coming of it. She was getting very pissed off that nothing seemed to be working any more. How could she be such a fool for thinking she could figure out the mystery of the Veil? She might as well go to lunch before Harry tried to come in and get her again, Ron was still on his mission. She sighed and walked out the door locking it behind her.

Hermione smiled when she seen Harry waiting for her at their usual table with her lunch already waiting on her. She smiled when he looked up. She bent over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You look worn out Mione, have you been getting sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I've been getting sleep." She lied.

"Anything new with the Veil?" Harry asked

"No"

"Hermione you need to give up on that thing, you never going to be able to bring back anyone, you're just wasting your time and setting yourself up for heartache. Don't look at me like that you can't bring them back! Just give up already Hermione!"

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry; she got up and just walked away from him. She was sick of Harry and Ron telling her to just give up. They were the only two that knew what she was up to. Both of the boys had no hope in her, she was sick of them doing that to her.

No one knew it but Ginny that Hermione had a crush on Sirius before he died and developed on Charlie a year after Sirius died. She just shook her head and walked in the room to get the surprise of her life.

Please Review, tell me if you like it or not.


	3. OH NO!

The song in this chapter is by **Hinder** called **"Better Than Me."** Nothing in this story is mine expect for the plot; everything else to do with Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.

Hermione's pride was too much for her. Here she was crying over losing Charlie and wanting to be with him. Yet something would not let her be with him, she wanted to run and be in his arms but she wouldn't do it. She couldn't look at Charlie any more, she had to get out of the same room with him, and he didn't need someone like her. She loved him so much that she had to let him go.

_**I think you can do much better than me**__**  
**__**After all the lies that I made you believe**__**  
**__**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**_

When she walked out of the bedroom she noticed she was at the Burrow. When she walked down to the living room, the first person she seen was Sirius. Without looking at anyone she walked straight up to Sirius grabbed his arm and disapparated on the spot before anyone could say anything. Hermione knew that to do what she wanted to do Sirius was the best person to do it with.

_**The edge of the bed**__**  
**__**Where your nightgown used to be**__**  
**__**I told myself I won't miss you**_

When Hermione appeared in front of a muggle bar Sirius just looked at her, it seemed he knew what she was thinking. He followed Hermione in as she walked threw the door, she stopped for a second and Sirius pulled her over to the back corner. It was dark and they couldn't be seen to easily. When Hermione sat down he went up to the bar and got some glass along with the hardest stuff the bartender had.

After Hermione's third glass of the stout liquor Sirius looks over at her "So can I ask you why we are here drinking like tomorrow will never come?"

Hermione never said anything, didn't know what to tell him. Should she tell Sirius the truth? What would he think of her? Hermione never listened to what her head told her.

"Back before you died I had a huge crush on you. Then when I grew up and older and started to fall for Charlie. The night before the battle we sleep with one another. I found out the Charlie cared a lot for me like I did for him. But later that morning I told him it was a mistake that he didn't need someone as messed up as myself. He didn't want to hear it, I told him to leave that we could never be to together. He did but not before he told me after the war he would make me see we belonged together. Then tonight he came in to the room when I woke up and wanted to talk, I walked out grabbed you and here we are."

_**But I remember**__**  
**__**What it feels like beside you**__**  
**__**I really miss your hair in my face**__**  
**_

Sirius knew all to well how to she felt. It surprised him even more that a girl like Hermione could have had a crush on him. He knew he was a player back in his younger days, but when Hermione seen him he was far from his old self. He didn't look as bad as he did when he died; nothing else to do in the Veil he worked out to gain muscle back up, when you needed to eat the Veil provided the food. Sirius never aged either so he was still pretty young he was only ten years older then Hermione, at least his body was. Even though in reality he should be in his forties he was only 34.

_**And the way your innocence tastes**__**  
**__**And I think you should know this**__**  
**__**You deserve much better than me**_

Sirius sat and watched Hermione drink a while more; he knew she was trying to drink the thought of Charlie away. He looked up to see Hermione crying; he went to her side of the table to try and comfort her. He didn't expect what happened next when she looked up and kissed him.

_**While looking through your old box of notes**__**  
**__**I found those pictures I took**__**  
**__**That you were looking for**__**  
**__**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**__**  
**_

Hermione couldn't believe that she was kissing Sirius Black. She had a crush on him for so long before he died. She was surprised when he didn't pull back but only deepened this kiss even more.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him, "do you want to go back to my place?" she asked Sirius. He nodded his head yes. They walked out of the bar and disappeared to her apartment. They never waited the both new what they wanted, Hermione lead Sirius to her bedroom. She couldn't help but think the last man that was in her bedroom was Charlie; she quickly forgot about Charlie and into the way Sirius was making her fill at that time.

_**That time at the mall**__**  
**__**You and me in the dressing room**__**  
**__**I told myself I won't miss you**__**  
**__**But I remember**_

Hermione never even knew when Sirius had gotten her clothes off. She never knew that Sirius could make a women fill this good; but she guessed that was why he was such a player. As Sirius got on top of her he looked in her eyes to make sure she wanted to go threw with what they were doing. She nodded her head yes and with that he made them become one together.

_**What it feels like beside you**__**  
**__**I really miss your hair in my face**__**  
**__**And the way your innocence tastes**__**  
**__**And I think you should know this**__**  
**_

As they lay together after their love making, Hermione cuddled up into Sirius arms. Sirius felt something pull at his heart. Was it the fact he just had sex with his godson best friend? Or was it because he made love with a girl that was now a beautiful woman? Sirius had to wonder if they could honestly be happy together could he make her forget about Charlie. Sirius had to wonder would they just become bed buddies and nothing more, he knew he could handle that; hell what man couldn't handle being a bed buddy with a vixen like Hermione. Sirius soon fell asleep with what ifs running threw his head.

_**You deserve much better than me**__**  
**_

**Back At the Burrow**

Everyone was getting worried about Hermione and Sirius. They were even more worried about the way Hermione acted. She just grabbed Sirius and left, they wanted to know were they were at and what they were doing. When Charlie came back down stairs right after they left they tried to get him to tell them what was going on. Charlie never said a word as his left for Hermione apartment to wait on her to come home. They had a lot they needed to talk about; they loved one another and one way or another they were going to be together.

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**__**  
**__**Wish I never would've said it's over**__**  
**_

It seemed like he waited for ever for Hermione to come home, it seemed she knew he was going to be there waiting on her. He left no sooner then Hermione and Sirius walked threw the door. He had missed them by a second.

_**And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older**__**  
**__**Cause we never really had our closure**__**  
**__**This can't be the end**_

When Charlie got back to the house he noticed Bill was still waiting up for him. He sighed he knew his big brother wanted to talk him.

"Charlie what is going on between you and Mione? Or better yet what happened before you died?"

Nothing is going on Bill, don't worry"

"Don't give me that shit Charlie. She was devastated when you died. I was the one that found her, I could barley get her to let your body go. She wasn't herself for a long time; when ever someone tried to talk to her about what happened she either broke down or took off"

Charlie looked up at his brother, "we made love the night before the battle, I told her I loved her she told me she wasn't the girl for me. I told her when the war was over I would make her see how much I love her. Then today I walked in on her sobbing, when I told her I told her the truth she looked at me funny and took off with Sirius. Bill what do you think there up to?"

"To be honest Charlie not much expect drinking. When you died Hermione started drinking a lot. One night Dad got a owl from some bartender, they told him they knew Hermione was close with the family and he need to come and get her that she was passed out drunk. Dad owled me to help him; we went and got her brought her back her. I was going to stay and help mom and dad but they told me to go that they needed to talk with Hermione. You know mom and dad thought of her as one of their own so I knew she was in some serious trouble."

Charlie nodded his head; he couldn't believe that Hermione sank that low into depression after he died. "When did she stop drinking?"

"Not long after that night. Mom went over to her apartment and got some of her stuff the next day. I asked dad about it but he would only stay that they were making her stay here until she got better. Dad would wait for Hermione to get off work then they would go home together and to work. They never left her alone afraid she would start again. Then one night we were all over for a family dinner and dad went to get Hermione for supper he found her drunk. I never saw dad look so defeated. He and mom told Mione and her boss she was going to take some time off to get better."

"You mean she really got that bad off?"

"Yea she did Charlie. But mom had owled her boss and told him what was going on and they need his help to make sure she wasn't drinking when they wasn't around. He helped out to, so he let her off work said he understood and wanted what was best for her. Then mom asked Fleur to move in for a while and help. We did it, don't kid your self if you think it was easy either. Mom and Fleur worked sometimes day and night with her. She would scream and break things because she wanted to drink so badly. It took about three months before she got over it.

"But Bill it's not good if she drinking again!"

"Its ok really, when Ginny and Harry got married she drunk a little at the wedding. Now she only drinks every now again and she always has someone with her in case she starts doing it to much. Usually myself, dad or Fleur goes with her sometimes Harry."

Charlie didn't say anything else he just walked up to his room to think over everything Bill had just told him. He was saddened that Hermione had gotten that bad when he died; he never wanted to make her fill that way again. He just wanted to love her why couldn't she just let him. He wanted to hold her every night, wake up to her in the morning. He wanted to give her babies they both could love and be proud of.

_**I really miss your hair in my face**__**  
**__**And the way your innocence tastes**__**  
**__**And I think you should know this**_

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up to the feeling of something hard and warm next to her. When she flipped over to look at who was sharing her bed with her everything came rushing back in one fell swoop. Hermione jumped out of the bed when she thought about what she and Sirius had done. She threw a shirt over her that was at the foot of the bed and went in the living room to think. She knew what she wanted last night and that was Sirius.

Sirius looked a lot better then when he had died. It made Hermione blush thinking about he toned chest. But still what she done wasn't right or was it. She needed to get over Charlie maybe Sirius was the way, she had a crush on him before he died anyway.

Hermione was so into her thought she didn't hear the sound of the fire place coming to life as Ginny came from the flames. "Mione are you all right? Where's Sirius?" Ginny asked.

Hermione jumped when she heard Ginny, instantly her face turned red. When Ginny looked at what Hermione was wearing she got a big smile on her face, it was the shirt Sirius was wearing when they left last night.

"So Mione did you have fun last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny." She squeaked.

"Really then, why are you wearing Sirius shirt?"

"I am…"

"That's what I thought. When we went home last night and Harry went to bed James said that we might want to go look for you guys because Sirius was real good with women.

"He did! Well I think I'll just have to go over to were Prongs is at and set him in place then wont I. Plus I didn't hear Hermione complain about my moves last night" Sirius smirked at the girls, he knew he scared them when they both jumped.

"Sirius when did you wake up" Hermione asked as she grabbed her chest.

"Oh I've been up long enough to hear Ginny. Now Ginny dear tell me where I can find Prongs and Prongs Jr."

"Floo over just yell out The Cove when you go, Lily wanted to come over and met you and se if you were ok but I thought I should first. Sirius when you go back tell her to yell out Mione when she floo's over. "Alright" Sirius bent over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "See you when I get back love."

When Sirius was gone Ginny looked at Hermione, "you got a lot of talking to do Hermione Jane Granger."

"I love Charlie but slept with Sirius. I told Charlie he needs someone better then me, so I am going to stay with Sirius to make Charlie move on. The night before the battle Charlie and I slept together. I had a crush on Sirius for a long time so maybe we can date for a while or something along them lines. You can't make me change my mind Ginny not now not ever." Hermione blurted out.

"Well that is sure of a lot to take in when first meeting someone don't you think?" Lily said as she stepped out of the fire place.

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have had some real life problems and they have been demanding most of my time. Hopefully I can get back on track and writing more.

6


	4. Lost For Now

"Hermione if I may give you some advice on Sirius, he never has been one to want to settle down. I really have my doubts that he will want to settle down now, but I could be wrong with everything that has happened he may be ready to settle down with you." Lily told her.

It was no long after Lily and Ginny left to go back to there husbands. Hermione looked around her apartment and felt the need clean so that she could think of everything that Lily had told her. She knew many things about Sirius, but did she just want to settle down with Sirius? Could it make her forget all about Charlie?

Unknowing to Hermione, Lily was right Sirius didn't want to be in a relationship, last night was something that should have never happened between them, and as soon as Lily and Ginny came back he was going to go back and tell her. He missed too much in life not to get out and have a good time.

He was happy when he seen the girls come back threw the floo, without saying a word to anyone he left for Hermione's. Sirius miss guided were some of the tables in Hermione living room was and almost fell right on top of her.

When Hermione seen that it was Sirius that had almost fell on to of her she smiled up at him, it made Sirius forget the real reason he was even there. It seemed that short time that he was around this now beautiful woman she made him forget anything he was thinking about. He could make himself tell her what he needed to tell her, he knew that in the long run that he would only be hurting her. Why could he not tell her?

"So party this Friday at Harry's go with me?" he asked

"Of course"

Sirius couldn't shake the filling should he try to settle down with Hermione? Should he give it a go, even if he felt his wild days were not over? He wanted to give this what ever it was with Hermione a chance.

For the rest of the week the relationship that Hermione and Sirius stepped into with any talk was working in their favor. Hermione had not thought of Charlie all week and Sirius did not fill the need to go out and try to bed as many women as he could. They were happy with one another or so it seemed. Days led to weeks and weeks to months till it was Christmas time for everyone. Sirius and James went back to work with Harry and Ron as Auror's.

Sirius and Hermione had been going strong, or so Hermione thought. Sirius had been getting thoughts into his head; he wasn't cut out to be a one women man. He didn't want to hurt Hermione because he cared a lot for her; she was the only woman that he may have ever loved

James and Lily had finally found them a nice new home and wanted to have a Christmas party to celebrate their new home. Sirius not knowing the woman he was seeing behind Hermione's back was also invited to the party. Sirius had met the woman through work; she worked with Harry, James, Ron, and himself in the auror department.

The woman had been bugging him to leave Hermione for her for a while now; she even went as far as to threaten to tell Hermione what Sirius had been up to. Sirius knew when it and if it came out what he had been doing to Hermione cheating on her he would have some very redhead women to fear. He would also have Harry along with every redhead Weasley to hide and run from. They all think of Hermione as a daughter or sister. Tonight Sirius had to head his little mistress Christy off before she done anything that could damage the best damn relationship that he had ever had.

Sirius was brought out of his thinking when he seen the women walking down the stairs. He only had eyes for Hermione she was wearing a vibrate blue dress that was strap less. She was wearing her hair down it was lying in gentle ringlets. She looked like a angel walking into the living room of James and Lily home.

He could only hope that Hermione would forgive him if she ever found out he cheated on her. Looking at her standing in front of him took his breath away, he knew this was the women that he so dearly loved.

Soon the party was in full swing everyone was drinking and having fun. Looking around the room Sirius seen the one woman he had not wanted to show up, she was going to rune everything that was good in Sirius life. He followed her with eyes and Christy made her way to were Hermione, Lily and Ginny along with Molly were all standing. Sirius felt his breath leave him, it felt as the room was closing in on him as he seen the smile Hermione was wearing slowly fall off of her angelic face.

_**Borderline, dead inside.  
I don't mind, falling to pieces.  
Coming in, violin, let's begin. Feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify, dislocate, **_

_**the enemy is on the way.**_

He knew what had been said to Hermione as all eyes of the women turned to look at him. He had only eyes for one woman and she held the look of her world falling in on her, she was heart broken with tears rolling down her face. She looked at Sirius with hope that this woman was not telling her the truth. She could see it in his eyes he was not walking toward her.

The evil witch Christy took everything he wanted from him just because he ended it to be with Hermione. She ripped his heart out of his chest. He watched as Hermione ran from the room with Ginny on her heels. He barely had time to realize that Molly and Lily were bearing down on him. He looked to his left to see James and Author looking really worried for Sirius health, if only they knew what he had done they wouldn't. Before either of the women could reach him he fled the house, knowing he needed to talk to Hermione.

_**Show me what it's like to dream **_

_**in black and white,**_

_**so I can leave this world tonight.**_

He showed up at the house that he and Hermione had been sharing for a while now, he could hear her in side with Ginny crying. From the sounds of it Lily and Molly had flowed over after Sirius ran from them. Sirius felt like his heart was ripping in a million pieces with ever sob that ripped threw the air.

_**Full of fear, everclear.  
I'll be here, fighting forever.  
Curious, venomous, you'll find me climbing to heaven.**_

_**Nevermind, turn back time.  
You'll be fine, I will get left behind.**_

Sirius waited for the house to go silent and for the flow to roar to life so that he could walk in to talk to the woman that had stolen his heart. He had to try to get Hermione to forgive him, if she didn't he didn't blame her he hurt.

When Sirius opened the door he seen the Hermione had fallen a sleep on the couch, he watched as the flames from the fire danced across her face. The flames gave her a ethereal glow she was his angel.

_**Show me what it's like to dream in**_

_**black and white, so I can**_

_**leave this world tonight.**_

Hermione soon woke from filling someone watching her. She had filling of who it was.

"Why Sirius was I not enough for you? Was I not good enough for you Sirius? Did you not care and love me liked I did for you? Tell me I want to know stop standing there with nothing to say."

_**Hold me, I'm to tight.  
Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind.**_

"I am sorry Hermione…"

"Is that the only thing you can say to me after cheating on me with that woman is YOUR SORRY" she screamed.

_**Hold me, I'm to tight.  
Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind.**_

"Hermione please listen, I love you really I do. I…I don't know what made me do it, I…I.I felt trapped I think before I soon realized how much I truly cared for you Hermione." Sirius need her to understand were he was coming from.

"You felt trapped!?! How convenient for you Sirius. What is wrong with you? Why didn't you just end it will me if you wanted other women? You know this could of saved a lot of hurt and now my hate for you"

_**It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside.**_

"Don't do this Hermione please! I beg you don't do this I love you!! Please Hermione we can work this out, we can get through it, just don't leave me"

_**Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight.**_

"I am not leaving Sirius you are. Now get out of my house! I'll pack your things and send them over to Lily and James. NOW GET OUT"

Sirius had no choice but to leave, he messed up he lost the only good thing in his life. He appareted to the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione's sob's ringing in his ear's. He would not lose her, he would fight for Hermione to forgive him and to work the problem out, he loved her to much to let her go.

_**Hold me, I'm to tight.  
Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind.**_


	5. I Don't Need Him

**Ok so this song is not the one I was going to use. The song is by**_**Miranda Lambert**_**it is called**** "**_**Kerosene**__**." **_**When read more into the chapter you'll understand why I picked this song. Enjoy!**

It didn't take long for word to spread to the Weasley boys, none was too happy about what Sirius has done. Hermione was their little sister as well as Ginny was. Charlie was maddest of all and Bill could see it, he knew that if Charlie didn't calm down he wouldn't only hurt Sirius he may just kill him. All the Weasley men, Harry and James wanted to look for Sirius and get his beating over with.

_**I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause **_

_**yesterday aint over yet  
I started smoking cigarettes **_

_**there's nothing else to do I guess**_

Mrs. Weasley had known it was only a matter of time before Sirius done this to the poor girl. She wasn't as blind as her boys thought she knew Charlie cared for Hermione, and now it was her job to get them together, while rubbing it in Sirius face. All she needed was the help of two other redheads and everything would e in place.

Hermione apartment

She was packing everything he had up, she couldn't help the tears that were falling she loved the man. She even had a special Christmas present to give to him and now she didn't know what to do about. Would Sirius even try to get her back? Would he not cheat if they did get back together? Was Charlie still in love with her? Was she still in love with Charlie?

_**Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning **_

_**tires aint made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**_

Hermione couldn't stand all the question that were going threw her head, they were ones she couldn't or wanted not ready to answer.

Hermione fell to the floor in sobs; she grabbed her self around her stomach. She felt like she was going to be ripped apart with all of the pain that she was feeling. It hurt so badly, to have lost Charlie now only to lose another man that she had come to love. Hermione looked up when she felt two sets of arms go around her; it was Harry and Ron checking on her.

_**I gave it everything I had and **_

_**everything I got was bad  
Life aint hard but it's too long to **_

_**live it like some country song**_

"It hurts so badly! Fills like my heart and body are being ripped from me" she cried to them.

Unknown to the Golden Trio there were two men thinking about the heart broken Hermione and vowing to do anything to get her back.

_**Trade the truth in for a lie, **_

_**cheating really aint a crime  
I'm giving up on love cause **_

_**love's given up on me**_

Charlie

He wanted to run to Hermione and hold her, he wanted to let her know that I she wanted him, he was still hers. His mother had known was thinking and told him to give her some time to heal. But how could he sit here while the women he loved was hurting.

Harry and Ron had gone to check in on Hermione and be with her. He knew what he had to do hell be damned if anyone got in his way, Sirius Black was going to pay for hurting Hermione so badly.

When he walked down the stairs his brothers knew what he was thinking, they followed him out the backdoor, and even Percy was angry and wanted some harm to come to Black.

Sirius

_**Forget your high society, **_

_**I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn,**_

_**teach them what they need to learn HA!**_

He knew it wouldn't take long for James and Remus to find him, he was right. He knew that James would be angry after all she became like a daughter to him because of Harry's closeness with the girl. Remus would be angry and disappointed; Hermione was like a daughter to him as well.

Remus was the first to speak, "Why Sirius? Why did you go and cheat on that girl?"

Sirius didn't know how to answer his long time friend; he knew telling him the reason would only cause him to maybe get hurt by the werewolf.

_**Dirty hands aint made for shakin', **_

_**aint a rule that aint worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love **_

_**cause love's given up on me**_

"Sirius why did you not break up with the girl if you were going to do this? You know only hurt her deeply but what about everyone else?" James asked.

"What about me Prongs? To hell with everyone else. I love the girl, I want her back and don't want to give up till I get her back" Sirius told them.

"Your going to have trouble getting her back Padfoot, she's lost all trust she had in you. Not only that I know three redhead women out for your blood; not only that the Weasley men and Harry are too." Remus told him.

"Bloody hell! That's just great" no sooner then getting it out of his mouth the door was kicked open, to reveal the very men.

Even Harry and Ron were there, they reached then Weasley men before the appareted away from the Borrow.

_**Now I don't hate the one who left  
You can't hate someone who's dead**_

Back Hermione's

The boys had left when Ginny and Lily showed up. It was weird for Ginny having a mother-in-law that looked as old as her. Even weirder having a father-in-law that looked just like her husband, only way to tell them apart was the eyes and scar.

_**He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name**_

Before either of them could say anything Hermione stood up and looked them in the eye, "I don't need a man to make me happy and I sure as hell don't need a man to raise my baby"

_**Well I'm giving up on love**_

_**cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm giving up on love **_

_**HEY love's given up on me**_


	6. Still Loved

**I am so sorry that I have taken this long to post a new chapter. I had the story done and was going to post a chapter a week and my power supply blew up causing my hard drive to go with it. I have been so down and out about it that I haven't picked back up re writing everything. Not only that but writing the stories have had to take the back burner because of real life stuff. So here is the new chapter, it will be kind of a feeler chapter on how Hermione is doing and thinking/feeling with everything that is going on with her. It also gives a view on what is going on with Sirius. The song in this chapter is "Broken Bones" by Rev Theory. **

Hermione

Hermione did not need a man to have and raise this baby; she did not need Sirius or Charlie. She was Hermione Granger and never needed a man in her life to help her to do anything. She was broken by not dead, and this baby would have a wonderful life with wonderful and friends to care for it. She would let Sirius be in the baby's life but not hers. Sirius was hell bent on getting her back and it was driving her nuts. She knew that he was a playboy, but did not understand why he wanted to settle down and cheat a woman that he said he loved. She couldn't help but think that the only reason he wanted back in her life was because of the baby.

**Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside**

No one knew that she was pregnant till she went off and told Lily and Ginny. She was waiting to tell Sirius and everyone else the night of the Christmas party, she thought that it would be the best Christmas present to give Sirius, his own child. She had seen the way he was with Harry and the rest of the when they were in their teens and during the war. Ron had to go and open his big mouth to Sirius when the attacked him weeks ago. Sirius had shown up to the apartment blood and bruised, Hermione could not say that she was to upset that they had done that to him. She was happy; he got what he needed, not only had he broken her heart but it had caused a wedge between the all the "family". No one wanted to take sides because they them both dearly. Hermione could not blame them and as usually did not try to make them choose sides, because it was not her to do something like that and she still loved the fool.

**Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones**

Charlie had seemed to fill in and slowly pick up the pieces that Sirius had broken. Unknown to Charlie, Hermione still loved Sirius. She was trying hard to get over him and remember the love her and Charlie once held for one another. She could not help but think that Sirius has made her forget about her feelings and develop new ones toward the red headed man. Everyone around her seemed to be happy that she was letting Charlie care for her, but she could not help but think of Sirius lying in bed at night. She wanted to know what he was doing, were he was, and who he was with.

**Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside**

Sirius

He had not been around another woman in the loving way since Hermione had kicked him out. He had tried but the only thing he could see and think of was her. He had woman come up to him every night in the bars after he got off work. He was hoping that it would get back to Hermione that he would not touch another woman that was not her. He wanted her to understand how much he loved her.

**Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones**

**But Oh  
Yeah**

He knew that the whelp of a Weasley was hanging around her Hermione and was trying to win her over. He had overheard Ron and Harry talking about how he had even wanted to move into one of the guest rooms of the apartment to help with the coming baby and after it was born. Sirius wanted to beat him into a bloody mess. He was trying to take his place as Hermione's man and as the father of his unborn child. He would not let that happen, his child would not know Charlie Weasley as it father.

**I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away**

**And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight**

He had been thinking of anything that could help win Hermione back, he knew that flowers would not work because she had sent the ones back he sent her. Along with the books, chocolates and anything and everything that he knew that Hermione loved. But what neither one of them knew was everything that Sirius has been sending Hermione was never seen by her. Everything was sent back before she could even lay eyes on the items.

**Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones**

**And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside**

If either one of them would ever find out who was trying to keep the two from getting back together there would be more heartbreak among the extended family members. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Hermione would forgive Sirius and give him another try to prove how much he loved Hermione would be the end of their plains. They also knew that when Hermione forgave Sirius it would end in a might be fast marriage and that would not happen.

**And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside**

_Also for people that like this story, I am sorry but I am not going to update until I can get some reviews for the poor chapter. It has had almost 800 hits and no reviews. I don't want to be cold hearted or anything, but I would like to know if people still want me to keep this story going after so long. _


	7. Sorry!

I am sorry to say but I am putting this story on hold for a while. I am not getting hardly any hits on it or reviews. I also have to say that I am at a loss to what I should write for this story.


End file.
